


Cabin 66

by whaleonthemoon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Ghosts, Halloween, M/M, Supernatural Elements, Unusual Happenings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27178282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whaleonthemoon/pseuds/whaleonthemoon
Summary: After years together, the spark isn't really there anymore - that, or things are so difficult now, so much has changed since they were young and innocent. As a last effort to save their crumbling marriage, they rent a luxurious cabin in the mountains, to spend some together and reconnect. But this is where the haunting begins.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: SVT Fear Exchange





	Cabin 66

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lushwang (theangryblob)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theangryblob/gifts).



> The prompt was actually really fun to write as there were so many ways that it could go. 
> 
> I hope you'll still like this, though! (As I might have deviated quite a bit.)
> 
> Happy Halloween ~ Enjoy!

The loud honk of a car startles Soonyoung awake. He whips his head around towards the red glaring light of his alarm clock and jolts up out of bed. 9.30am, it reads. He turns around to find Minghao gone. Why didn’t he wake him up?

He groans as he scrambles towards their bathroom. They are due to leave in thirty minutes and Soonyoung can’t believe that Minghao is choosing this time to be petty. As much as he loves Minghao, he hates making people wait for him.

“What was that? Wonwoo and Junhui are probably reaching soon,” Soonyoung hisses at Minghao, who is walking out of their bedroom towards the kitchen and wrestling with his jean button.

“We’re already here,” Wonwoo deadpans. He looks up to see Junhui waving at him from the kitchen island while Wonwoo sits at the dining table, openly glaring at him.

Soonyoung sheepishly grins and sidles up to Minghao who is packing sandwiches by the sink. “Why’d you leave me asleep?” He hisses at his husband.

He can’t believe Minghao. They’ve been married for years but they’ve never been this petty before.

Soonyoung watches as Minghao continues to ignore him, slicing the loaf of bread into four thin slices. “Hao?” He prods.

Minghao puts the knife down and lets out a long, loud sigh. He turns towards Soonyoung and leans his hip on the edge of the counter, arms folded. “I forgot to wake you up, just like how you forgot to come home on time yesterday,” he shrugs.

Ridiculed, that’s how he feels. Wonwoo and Junhui are their best friends, but even so, Soonyoung would like to keep their marriage private. “You can’t just do that! I apologised, Hao, what do you want me to do?” Soonyoung whisper shouts, hands balling up into a fist.

It was not a great night yesterday. Soonyoung had forgotten his promise to be home on time so that they could go on their monthly grocery run. Minghao always liked going at night because the stores were more peaceful.

“It was one time, Hao,” Soonyoung hissed. Minghao sighs and places their wrapped sandwiches in a lunch bag.

“One time too many, Soon.” Soonyoung pouts and marches towards Wonwoo, plopping down onto the opposite end of the dining table. He doesn’t want to be reminded of his past mistakes.

Wonwoo chucks a cherry tomato at him from across the table. “That’s what you get, dumb ass.”

“Alright, up we go.” Junhui claps his hands together and pulls at Wonwoo’s wrists. “We have to be there soon for the check-in. The drive’s already eight whole hours.”

As Wonwoo and Junhui grab their bags and head out first, Soonyoung stops Minghao from leaving the kitchen.

“Hao,” he tries, cupping Minghao’s face with his hands, forcing him to look his way. “I’m sorry, okay? I’m trying. I love you a lot and I don’t want this to be the thing that breaks us apart.”

He can see the tears brimming in Minghao’s eyes, the sorrow seeping through his palms. It was never like this before. They never used to argue over the smallest things, because they understood each other. Even the tiniest flaw was exposed before they got married. But lately, it’s been hard on them, on him.

Maybe it is the amount of time they’ve spent together, maybe it is unresolved emotions that one or the other have kept in, but Soonyoung doesn’t want the relationship to dwindle down to nothing. It is 7 whole years that they are together, and he wants to keep it counting.

Which is exactly the reason why they are going on a trip today. Junhui had helped them book a four days three nights trip to a fancy log cabin in the mountains away from town.

“You two, need some time together.” Junhui had pointed a greasy finger in Soonyoung’s face at dinner last week. Soonyoung had scrunched his nose and hit his hand away. “But we’re always together.”

“Are you? Really?” Wonwoo had asked as he snatched a fry off Soonyoung’s plate. They were teaming up against him, he knew it. “When was the last time both of you took leave from work just to spend a day with each other.”

Soonyoung had racked his brain trying to recall. Anytime at all. "Fine, you're right."

It's not like he didn't want to, but his job required him to be on his toes at all times. He couldn't afford to take an off day besides the scheduled ones. Minghao on the other hand, had a flexible schedule compared to him, what with being an art director at the local museum.

Unfair.

"Right, so we go, four of us for four days." Junhui says, mouth stuffed with fries.

⋆

Soonyoung winces, his head hitting the car window as they hit a bump in the road. Blinking himself awake, he feels a heavy weight on his shoulder. Minghao is fast asleep, long fingers curled around his bicep

“Good morning fellas, we’re almost there!” Junhui chirps from the passenger seat.

“It’s close to sunset, doofus.” He lightly kicks Junhui’s chair.

Supporting Minghao’s head with his other hand, he shifts himself upright. As Minghao stirs, Soonyoung wraps his arm around him, rubbing Minghao’s arm for warmth.

They had driven 8 hours away from town following a map that only Junhui knew how to read. It is almost dark when they pull up to the Reception Cabin. Soonyoung is getting antsy; he has been sitting for far too long.

“Uh….Junhui, where’d you hear about this cabin from?”

Pulling up into a driveway, a shabby looking 3-storey cabin towers over the car. All the windows facing them are covered with white curtains, save for one. Soonyoung thinks he sees a passing silhouette.

Surprisingly, even with the holiday season, they are the only ones there.

“Oh, my colleague sent me the link,” Junhui hums nonchalantly as he unbuckles his seatbelt, waving a hand dismissively. “You guys stay here, Wonwoo and I will get the keys.”

⋆

When Wonwoo and Junhui gets back in the car, they drive for another 10 minutes to get to their designated cabin.

The cabin they drive to is a two-storey mountain log house, exterior completely made out of wood. There is a patio up front and a few steps that lead up from the parking area towards it. A barbeque pit made out of stone is built a few steps beside the cabin, white plastic chairs littering the area with a wide circular table in the middle of it.

The trees surrounding the cabin frame it so beautifully, it looks straight out of a movie, and expensive too. “Woah,” Soonyoung gapes up at the cabin. There are yellow glowing street lamps illuminating the house from all angles.

“See, the reception might look like that, but this,” Junhui gestures at the general area of the cabin. “This is why I booked it.”

He can see why now, though he did doubt Junhui’s taste for a moment there. Junhui isn’t the best person to trust in terms of aesthetics, and he hopes Junhui can’t read minds.

“Can you at least give us a hand?” Soonyoung hears Wonwoo shout from the bottom of the steps, Minghao in tow with their bags in hand.

⋆

Unlocking the door, Junhui pushes it wide open with his shoulder, both hands full with their bags.

Soonyoung lags behind as he waits for Minghao at the top of the stairs, smiling at the sleepy pout he has on. “It’s barely past 8, you know,” he teases, grabbing their own carry bags from Minghao’s hands.

“I don’t feel so good,” Minghao grunts out, sliding a hand into Soonyoung’s, his thumb rubbing circles on Soonyoung’s palm. A habit he always had when he gets anxious.

That doesn’t seem right, Minghao rarely gets sick.

Crossing the patio into the cabin, Soonyoung drops their bags and places the back of his hand on Minghao’s forehead. “You’re not heating up though, does your head hurt?”

“Yeah, a little. But I’ll be okay, maybe we can rest first for the night?” Minghao grins lazily and kisses Soonyoung’s cheek. “I’ll unpack with you.”

The cabin is spacious, the yellow glow from the ceiling lights and fireplace wrapping them in warmth. There is a wide kitchen located to the left of the door, its cabinets running from one end of the cabin to the other. The kitchen table, where all their bags are currently resting, is massive, a single slab of glass on top of its sturdy wooden legs.

To the right, there is a built-in fireplace made out of stone, the fire within it blazing cheerily as its flames lick at the edges. There are three two-seater couches in front of the fireplace, a dark grey that glowed orange under the lights.

There are 2 rooms located on the second floor of the cabin, the first one right at the top of the staircase, and the other on the far end. The wood that makes up almost all of the walls and floors are a dark mahogany with pitted marks over each and every panel slotted beside each other.

Soonyoung is impressed by the choice, glancing at Junhui to give him his stamp of approval.

“Hey, we’ll head up first to rest. Minghao isn’t feeling too well.” He moves to grab their bags from the table. Junhui stops him, gently placing a hand on Soonyoung’s arm, looking him straight in the eye. “Are you sure Minghao’s unwell?” The tone of concern has Soonyoung furrowing his eyebrows and stepping back from Junhui. “What do you mean?”

Junhui looks behind him and nods his chin. He swivels around to find Minghao humming and swaying to a tune he assumes only Minghao can hear. He hadn’t even noticed that Minghao had left his side.

“Hao?” Minghao stops swaying, back towards them.

Then he feels it, an eerie shiver down his spine, like deft fingers lightly running down his back. It is gone once Minghao turns around, his face shadowed by the fireplace flames.

He looks straight at Soonyoung, tilting his head until it rests on his shoulder. "I'm tired," Minghao mumbles, standing up straight and walking towards the stairs.

"What was that?" Soonyoung whips his head around to Junhui, worry painting his face. "Did any of you feel the draft?" He steps forward to go after Minghao when Wonwoo grabs his wrist.

"Soonyoung, the windows are all closed. Even the door to the lower deck," Junhui quips. "I'm sure he's fine, you said it yourself, he's unwell."

Was he imagining things? Just seconds ago, Junhui had questioned Minghao's unwellness.

He loves his friends, truly. But he loves Minghao more. What Minghao did earlier was out of character, even to Soonyoung, who is his husband and has lived with him for more than 7 years.

"Why'd you hold me back?" he questions, snatching his hands away from Wonwoo.

Wonwoo fixes him with a glare and points at the door. "Kwon Soonyoung, don't give me attitude. Minghao is tired, it must have been the journey, you know this."

He hates it when Wonwoo uses his full name, it usually means that he had been doing something wrong and needed to calm down. Wonwoo is his best friend after all, is used to his temper flares and impulsive attitudes.

Soonyoung sighs and takes a seat at the table, mumbling a thank you to Junhui who offers him a bottle of water. "Sorry. I felt something weird."

"Of course you did." Junhui rolls his eyes and gathers his and Wonwoo's bags. "I'll head up, unpack and take a shower. Love, feel free to join me." Soonyoung scrunches his nose in disgust as Junhui sends a flying kiss towards Wonwoo.

Wonwoo gets up from his seat and walks toward Soonyoung, leaning himself on the table, arms folded. "Remember, this trip is for you and Minghao." Clapping Soonyoung on his shoulder, Wonwoo walks away.

What was that thing he felt then?

⋆

Knocking on their room door atop the staircase, Soonyoung turns the door knob and sneaks a peek, finding the bedroom empty of any soul. "Hao?" He swings the door wide open. No one.

He hears the shower turn off on his left and breathes a relieved sigh. Minghao is just showering. He hadn’t seen the bathroom door connected to their bedroom at first.

A tap to his shoulder had him jumping on the spot, whirling around to see the culprit.

Minghao?

Minghao is standing right in front of him, cradling a pair of shoes in his arms. "Why do you look like you've seen a ghost?"

Then…. who is in the bathroom?

He smiles hesitantly and takes the shoes from Minghao's arms. "Nothing. I thought you were in here." Wrapping a hand around Minghao, he pushes both of them in.

"Do you feel something too?"

The question has him stopping in his tracks. His hairs are standing. So it isn’t just him?

"You too? I don't know, Hao, the place looks too good to have all these…. feelings." He bites his lip, taking a seat on the bed. Bouncy, but looks comfortable for a cabin in the mountains.

Minghao frowns. "So you think I'm hallucinating?" The disappointed lilt in his voice has him standing back up, rushing to Minghao's side.

"Hey, I didn't say that." Soonyoung lifts Minghao's chin and brushes his hair back. "I'm not saying that. Look, I felt it too. You did something weird down there earlier, did you notice?"

Minghao steps back, staring at Soonyoung. "I did?"

"Well yeah, you were swaying by yourself in front of the fireplace." He was sure Minghao did exactly that. Wonwoo and Junhui saw it too, even reprimanded him for getting weirded out.

Minghao blinks at him and shakes his head, taking off his jacket. "I don't know, I don't remember." He ends the conversation with a shrug and starts to unpack.

While Minghao takes a hot shower, Soonyoung sits by their bedroom window, overlooking their cabin's lower deck and the rest of the forested area. It seems like there were no other cabins around them. He did briefly catch Junhui mentioning that each cabin was a ten minute drive from one another. He wonders how many minutes it would take to walk.

Holding his phone up to the window, he realises there was no cell service. There goes his promise of 'I'll check my phone if you need me' to his colleagues.

"Babe?" Minghao calls for him, wrapped in his favourite robe from home. "You coming to bed?"

⋆

It is 3am. The clock on the wall directly opposite the bed reads 3am. He is wide awake, startled awake by a constant tapping at the window. He isn't usually a light sleeper.

When he gets up to draw the white sheer curtains, he stops in his tracks. It may look like a tree branch, but he swears he sees long sharp fingers splayed across the middle of the window, drumming rhythmically from one finger to another.

He turns around to check if Minghao had woken up. Empty. Minghao's side of the bed is empty.

Soonyoung looks up and there in the corner of the room, Minghao stands, facing the wall.

He rubs at his eyes. What is happening right now? Is it a nightmare? He squints his eyes and rubs at it again.

Minghao is right in front of him now, a wide smile, mouth cut from ear to ear. "Baobei."

He screams.

⋆

"Baobei? Soonyoung!"

Soonyoung frantically sits up, head delirious, his hands scrambling for something to hold. "Hao! Hao! Oh my god." Nimble fingers hold him as he looks around. Eyes dancing around the room at a fast pace.

"Look at me, look at me. You're okay," he hears a familiar voice whisper in his ear as he feels his body being cradled, rocking from side to side.

Burying his face in Minghao's shoulder, he shuts his eyes, breathing labored.

After a few minutes, Minghao moves back to look at Soonyoung's face, using the tip of the blanket to dab at his sweaty forehead.

"Nightmare?"

Soonyoung nods and swallows, throat feeling like he’d swallowed sand. "You were going to kill me." He sees a flash of something unrecognisable in Minghao's eyes, fear?

Sitting up straight from Minghao's hold, he holds onto Minghao's hand.

"I am not going to kill you, I am real, you're not asleep, and I'm still your husband," Minghao grins. "Is that better?"

Soonyoung hesitates a smile and nods. Minghao wouldn't believe him if he said those things were real. He supposes he could keep it in for now, they are here to enjoy themselves anyway. There is nothing to worry about….yet.

"Come on, we have kayaking today."

⋆

When they are ready, they drive over to the Reception Cabin, their hired kayaking instructor already waiting for them.

Junhui had insisted they all go for kayaking. "Kayaking can be a couple's therapeutic time together!" He had clapped excitedly while telling them the plans.

"Since when did you become a couple's expert?" Minghao had sniggered, earning a hard shove from Junhui.

"My name's Mingi! And I'm your kayaking instructor," the instructor chirps excitedly, waving at them as they step out of the car..

Soonyoung leans into Minghao. "He sounds like a robot." Minghao giggles and pushes Soonyoung away. "Behave."

They had to walk a few kilometres away to the nearby lake. He hated walking. When he suggested taking the car, the instructor had glared at him and he had been lectured on the harm of gases emitted from the car that harm the environment. Wonwoo and Junhui had laughed at him for that.

The lake is vast, occupying a whole stretch of the forest until they can’t see the other side.

"Magnificent, isn't it?" Mingi proudly states, spreading his arms wide and loudly breathing in the air.

"Our kayaks are set, I'll have my own and the 2 others are yours. If you need the toilet, go now, there's a small shed over there." Mingi points to an outdoor toilet just three metres from them, it's exterior wet and plagued with algae.

Surprisingly, the other three go, leaving him to occupy his time with their robotic instructor Mingi.

"So, what cabin did you guys rent?" Mingi asks, resting his body from one foot to the other restlessly.

Soonyoung hates small talk.

"Cabin 66," he says, short and sweet.

The paling of Mingi's face does not go unnoticed as he stops bouncing on the balls of his feet. "66? You mean, SIXTY-SIX?" Mingi hisses, clearly shocked.

"Yeah…. why?" Soonyoung tries. Does Mingi know something they don’t?

"Um, nothing…. nothing. You're in a group of 4, right?" Mingi's lips are upturned into a smile but his eyebrows and eyes say otherwise.

Soonyoung waves a hand in front of Mingi's face, who is now distracted by the rest of them walking back.

Mingi looks back at Soonyoung and whispers, "Don't ever be alone in pairs in your cabin."

Before he can ask why, Minghao grabs his attention by planting a kiss on his cheek. A much-needed distraction from the creeping anxiety of what Mingi had said. "You alright?"

This trip is for Minghao. He nods.

⋆

It had been 4 whole hours of kayaking and they are dead beat tired, trudging towards their car sluggishly.

Reaching their cabin, Minghao and Wonwoo head up first while Soonyoung and Junhui stay outside to dry their towels.

"Jun," Soonyoung calls as he falls in step with Junhui.

"Did this cabin…. have any reviews? Or anything like that?" He tries. He had been curious if Mingi's comment had anything to do with bad experiences of customers here.

"Not that I know of." Junhui taps his lips with a finger thoughtfully. "Now that I think about it, there was no review button." He shrugs and heads upstairs, dismissing Soonyoung from his questions.

There are so many unusual things happening, but why are the rest acting so normal? Is he hallucinating or is this a dream? Wonwoo and Junhui don’t even seem phased when he tells them about his nightmare. "You're overreacting," they had said, piling his plate with more eggs than he had needed.

What did Mingi mean by ‘do not be alone in pairs’?

⋆

In his and Minghao’s bedroom, Minghao is already curled up in bed, the blanket pulled up to his chin. “This place is comfy.”

His ears feel like cotton, head still distracted by the words spoken from a stranger out here in the forest. He feels he’s overthinking it, but he doesn’t think it is purely coincidental that only he has been experiencing this unsettling feeling.

A quick shower later, he lies stock still in bed under the blankets, Minghao gently gripping his forearm and already fast asleep.

Kayaking was supposed to have been a fun activity for them but he’d ended up distracted from any enjoyment for the entire period of time. He feels cheated, he had come along for the trip because it was for Minghao. To rekindle what he and Minghao had. He wants to go back to the times when they were just college boyfriends. Instead, he is lying in bed, stripped of his own sanity, and hallucinating.

He turns towards Minghao, his soft breathing a short distraction from his thoughts. Minghao had been the only one who’d felt something on the first day, but it seems like a passing thing now.

Maybe he should get some sleep, the previous night’s lack of it and the vigorous activity today has him drained. He just wants his brain to be quiet, something it hadn’t been able to do since stepping in here.

⋆

The next morning, he wakes up to find Minghao’s side of the bed empty. Odd.

Sitting up, he gives himself a moment to shed sleep from himself, taking note that the curtains are drawn back, windows wide open. He hears a scratching sound from the window, like metal against metal. It gets louder the more awake he gets.

He jumps off the bed to look out the window and is shocked by the very person he had been looking for.

There on the lower deck, Minghao sits on a chair holding two hunting knives, sharpening them against each other. Odd.

Grabbing his bedroom slippers, he runs downstairs and stops in his tracks. He can’t see their car from the living room window anymore. Where’d it go?

While eyeing the front door, he walks backwards to the lower deck’s sliding door.

“Hao? Where’s the car?”

“Wonwoo and Junhui had to go back home first. Urgent matters,” Minghao says monotonously over the sound of sharpening knives.

Soonyoung balks at him. “Go home?! I thought there was no cell service? How did they know?” He scoffs unbelievably, laughing at no one in particular,

“Will you relax? They’ll come pick us up when the cabin rental period is over, we have 2 more days.” Minghao lifts a knife up to the sky, admiring the glint from the sharpened end.

Soonyoung takes a step back. “What are you doing with those knives?” Another step back.

For all the years that he’s known Minghao, he had never known that Minghao knew how to sharpen knives. This is a first…. if this is even Minghao at all.

Then he blinks. Him and Minghao. Minghao and him. There is only him and Minghao left in the cabin, alone.

“We can’t be here alone.”

Minghao looks offended, sneering at Soonyoung from his seat. “I’m sorry?” He says through clenched teeth.

“You don’t want to be alone with me? Am I an enemy to you?” Soonyoung can hear the venom in his voice. Minghao is never this vocal when he gets angry, never this temperamental. It had always been Soonyoung that angered easily.

“Mingi says we shouldn’t be here alone, Hao. You said you felt unusual things too!” A desperate attempt at reason. “I’ve dreamt about you murdering me, Hao!”

“And you think I would do that in real life?!” Minghao stands up from his seat and dangerously waves the knife in his hand at Soonyoung. “I’m going, don’t wait for me.”

Minghao pockets the knives and walks backwards, his eyes filled with hurt as he turns away from Soonyoung.

“Hao, don-”

Back still to Soonyoung, Minghao holds a finger up. “Don’t! Don’t come for me. I need some time alone.”

And he has no choice but to let Minghao go.

⋆

Soonyoung is getting restless. After Minghao had left, he’d tried using his cellphone to detect any service that could get through. None, the bars had turned up empty, a small ‘x’ blinking at him. There are no telephone lines either, the cabin operating only manually through face to face interactions, a flaw in the system.

He had considered walking down to the Reception Cabin himself, but the walk was long and being alone did not seem ideal in the moment.

Something is in the cabin itself, Mingi’s pale face has not left his mind ever since yesterday. The words uttered circling his brain non-stop.

He paces the entire cabin, walking from one wooden floor panel to another, racking his brain for ways to get out of there. He ignores his grumbling stomach and waits patiently. Regardless of any plan that he comes up with, he can’t leave just yet, he needs Minghao to come back.

Whatever it is, the cabin is getting eerily dark and Soonyoung does not want to spend another night in here.

The sun had set and Minghao was still not back. Soonyoung is contemplating waiting out on the deck when hears a thump from outside, as if something had dropped from a high ground onto the deck’s wooden floors.

Running towards the sliding doors, he slows his pace when he sees… blood. There is blood on the doors. A splatter pattern from the outside. Minghao.

Soonyoung looks around to find anything he can use as defense and spots the kitchen knife in its holder. He had seen Junhui using it yesterday.

Grabbing the knife, he crouches onto his haunches and crawls towards the deck, hiding behind the curtains and peeking out onto the dimly lit deck. He can feel the fabric of his sweater sticking to his skin, the sound of blood rushing through his head ringing in his ears.

Just as he is about to pull on the door handles, he feels the panel under his palm moving. Someone or something is opening the doors, and at the same time, the ceiling lights start flickering frantically.

The figure that enters looks like Minghao, in fact, it is Minghao, he recognises the face, his own husband’s face. But the smile on his face isn’t Minghao’s, it is sinister and wide, stretching from ear to ear.

“Come out come out wherever you are~” He- no, it singsongs, its nails scratching on the sliding doors, leaving scratch marks in its wake. Minghao never keeps his nails long, they were always kept short and curved. This isn’t Minghao.

He has to make a run for it.

Eyeing the bottom of the staircase, he dashes and runs up the stairs towards Wonwoo and Junhui’s room. It is the furthest from the staircase.

Spotting a large wardrobe at the corner of the room, he hides himself in it, pulling out an old tie and tying the door knobs closed. He is terrified; the thing had claws.

His breath comes in short spurts, lungs burning from the adrenaline and legs trembling from exertion.

“Knock knock~” It sings cheerily, each footstep it takes producing a loud creak from the floorboards. “I don’t like chasing my food, you know.” Soonyoung can hear the sinister and condescending tone in its voice. He clamps a hand over his mouth when he almost lets out a whimper, his heart beating out of his chest.

“Baobei, please?” It’s voice morphs into Minghao’s, high pitched, slightly whiny. The Minghao who always had his way. “I promise I won’t hurt you.”

Soonyoung wants to cry, it has taken his husband. The dark walls of the wardrobe he is in isn’t helping. He hides among the long dusty coats left untouched for maybe centuries. They were supposed to be spending a romantic time rekindling their love together, days filled with activities in a cabin up the mountains.

The scratching suddenly stops,the room growing silent until he can hear the rustling of leaves from outside the window. They are in the middle of a forest after all.

10 seconds, 20, still nothing.

The wardrobe door swings open.

Minghao stands there, eyes trained on Soonyoung but his body is swaying side to side, head tilted to lean on his shoulder.

Soonyoung screams.

⋆

‘Please leave a message after the tone.’ The same sickening voice plays over and over again, with Wonwoo on the other end of the line, desperately dialing Soonyoung’s number.

“Pick up, pick up, pick up.” Wonwoo whispers, voice urgent, hands shaking as he sinks further into their closet.

‘Please leave a message after the tone.’

“Soonyoung, please, whatever you do, do not go near Minghao. Call a car right now and leave. NOW!” The words come out in a rush as he tries to fit the message in one call.

He doesn’t have time to dial another time as he hears Junh-, no, it, banging on their closet door.

**Author's Note:**

> If you've made it down here, come, let me give you a hug and a pat on the back.  
> As always, I could've done better, but I was a procrastinator and thus came up with what I had.
> 
> Please leave a comment and kudos for a procrastinating writer, it'd be much appreciated!
> 
> Thank you for reading anyway, you've done well.


End file.
